


Desde las profundidades

by Lumina_Mithrandir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_Mithrandir/pseuds/Lumina_Mithrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Castiel, Dean/Claire!Castiel. Terminado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desde las profundidades

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Dean/Claire!Castiel (Algo AU).  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Kripke; esta aberración es cosa mía.  
> Spoilers: Toma algunos hechos de la cuarta temporada, luego sigue su propio curso.

**Desde las profundidades.**

Eran de esos días, esos donde Dean se siente perdido y molesto, donde no puede evitar andar rabioso y desquitarse por cualquier pequeñez con Sam.

Entonces ocurre lo esperable. Sam Winchester opta por lo más sensato y menos indoloro; se retira dejando a su hermano mayor peleando con el inmobiliario del cuarto de motel, sale hacia el estacionamiento y se sienta en el capó del Impala. Coge aire.

Quisiera poder quitarte el yugo a Dean, borrar las atrocidades que pasó en el Infierno. Si tuviera una varita mágica (una real, no una de juguete como con la que jugaba de pequeño) no dudaría ni un instante en socorrerle. Desea poder compensarle por aquel colosal sacrificio, muestra de amor fraternal, ese que Sam se recuerda constantemente cada noche antes de darle un último vistazo al rostro dormido y derrotado de Dean para luego refugiarse en los brazos de Ruby. Se convence de que lo hace por Dean, que esta vez es su turno de salvarle, de protegerle…

Pero, desde las profundidades de su ser, está consciente que es por poder. Porque sólo él tiene la capacidad, el mojo de reducir demonios en humo con su cabeza. Ayuda a la gente, muchos inocentes se han salvado gracias a eso…

Sí, no puede ser malo. Está haciendo lo correcto. _¿Verdad?_

El celular refracta un rayo de sol cuando lo saca del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

— ¿Ruby? —Musita procurando que no hay nadie a su alrededor—. Necesito verte ahora.

 **OoO**

Dean observa a su alrededor.

No ve realmente.

Pareciera que un huracán hubiese arrasado con el cuartucho de motel; ropas repartidas por todo el lugar, armas, artilugios en la cama, botellas de cerveza obstaculizando el paso.

Es increíble lo mucho que cambió el lugar desde que Sam se fue hace diez minutos.

Y cuando Dean por fin empieza a escuchar algo más que su respiración, a disfrutar la calma después de la tormenta, lo _siente_.

—Hola Dean.

El Winchester maldice para sus adentros y se sienta en el suelo donde se había dejado caer desastrosamente cuando se cansó de intentar destruir la pocilga de motel con el fin de darle otro toque a la mala decoración.

Castiel está frente a él, su cabeza ladeada y sus ojos azulísimos clavados en los del cazador.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres, Cas? —Suspira pesadamente rodando los ojos de la exasperación. El ángel frunce el ceño de la extrañeza.

—Vine a ver cómo iba tu recuperación —responde enderezándose cuando se percata que Dean se pone de pie. Contempla en silencio como éste avanza a la cocinilla para hacerse de un vaso y sacar de una bolsa de papel otra botella de alcohol. Esta vez es whisky.

—Bueno, si lo que te preocupa es si la zurra que Alistar me dio me zafo algún otro tornillo, pues no —ironizó vagamente apoyándose contra el lavadero, enfrentándole. Movió el vaso, absorto en el juego de luz y sombra en que se ensalzaba el líquido marrón.

—Dean…

Fue tan rápido, tan fugaz. Y pese a que la sorpresa debería haberle hecho soltar unos cuantos improperios cuando notó que Castiel estaba frente a él, tan cerca que podía captar la calidez que emanaba de su recipiente, el humano calló.

—Ya no estás en el Infierno, ¿por qué te empeñas en revivirlo a cada segundo?

— ¿Estás husmeando en mi sesera de nuevo? —Arqueó una ceja y luego bebió un sorbo—. Cas, sabes que detesto que lo hagas.

—No necesito invadir tus pensamientos —rebatió mirándole fijamente, casi sin parpadear—. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Dean.

El cazador bufó fingiendo gracia.

—Ya, ahora me dirás que has estado cuidando de mi desde una esponjosa nube —su rostro se endureció abruptamente—. Ahórrate esa mierda, Cas. Lo que menos necesito ahora es un acosador a tiempo completo.

—Pero es cierto —su voz sonó más profunda y la estela de tristeza se transparentó al instante, rozando a Dean, helándole—. Y antes, tú solías cuidar de mí.

El cazador se tropicó.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? —En ese segundo pareció despertar de un largo ensueño; el entumecido temor se entremezcló con la sensación asfixia y antes de saberlo el Winchester se había alejado unos buenos metros del ángel—. No tengo idea qué carajo aspiraste, tío, pero créeme cuando te digo: hoy _no_ estoy de humor para psicoanalizarte.

—No entiendo esa referencia —arrugó los labios, un aura de tristeza cobrando fuerza y rodeándole, haciéndole ver menos majestuoso, menos ángel. _Casi_ humano. Vio la barrera invisible que Dean levantó, esa que decía No _te acerques o te pateo el culo y me importa un putas si eres ángel_. Evoca esa misma ferocidad, sí, es de cuando lo encontró en el averno tan destrozado, tan humillado y frágil…Vuelve a sentir que su Gracia se estruja. Suelta el aire de golpe con ojos cerrados como si de pronto estuviese muy cansado, aunque realmente no rememora la sensación, y pide disculpas a su Padre por lo que está a punto de hacer—. Dean —alza la mirada reticente. El humano todavía se muestra receloso, pero al oír su nombre en ese tono casi quebradizo relaja levemente el ceño; al menos se lo debe—. No vine con la intención de importunarte —aclara el mensajero de Dios sin mostrar intenciones de acercarse—sino para contarte la verdad.

— _¿_ La verdad?—Tosió Dean mirando con escepticismo a Castiel—¿Qué quieres decir, Cas?

— Quiero decirte cuando realmente nos conocimos, en qué circunstancias... y lo mucho que anhelé poder volver a verte.

Antes de poder objetar con todo su florido vocabulario, el ángel le tocó en la sien y sólo el estrepito del vaso estrellándose contra el suelo resonó en la vacía y desolada habitación.

 **OoO**

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Exigió el cazador en cuando pudo ponerse de pie y enfocar a su alrededor. Esto definitivamente no era Massachusetts.

—Lo exacto es decir en qué año estamos —aseveró Castiel a su lado sin mirarle, azorado por el paisaje ante sus ojos. Por segundos algo parecido a nostalgia bañó sus facciones. Echo a andar sin esperar que el humano tras si le siguiese o en su defecto increpase.

Había algo, percibió Dean. El lugar, el aire… le parecían tan familiar. No frenó el impulso de ir tras el ángel y pese a que se cuestionó su extraño actuar, porque Castiel siempre había sido rarito para su gusto, su psiquis no entró en estado de alerta cuando se dijo que tenía que ir con él.

—Esta época se conoce como Ilustración —de pronto la voz de Cas inundó todo mientras se acercaban a los asentamientos de una ciudad; la gente parecía no verles ni escucharles y Dean tuvo que detenerse un segundo cuando realizó que había atravesado a una jovencita que pasó corriendo y brincando—. Las personas que vivieron en este periodo no consideraban que así fuera… al menos, yo no.

—Lo dices con mucha propiedad —comentó el cazador una vez que Castiel se detuvo en una casa a simple vista lujosa.

—Puedo decirlo —susurró— porque viví aquí.

— ¿Perdona? —El cazador se acercó al ángel lo suficiente para no parecer invasivo—. Creo que no escuché bien…

—No siempre fui ángel, Dean —Castiel giró lentamente el cuello y ancló sus ojos en los desconcertados ojos verdes del humano.

En ese momento, una jovencita de abundantes bucles dorados como el sol y grácil figura, calcada a Claire Novak, salió por una de las puertas de la mansión. Sonreía como si mantuviese un hermoso secreto consigo mientras se deslizaba a hurtadillas por la verja de seguridad.

—Solía ser humana —confesó entonces Cas, mirando de soslayo a la muchacha que se escabullía a sus espaldas.

— ¡Cassandra! —Exclamó una voz desde el interior de la casa. Una mujer con pinta de nodriza apareció con un rictus de enfado y desesperación en los labios—. ¡Vuelve aquí Cassandra! —La muchacha echó a correr en cuando advirtió la voz de Anabelle. Una pelirroja hizo aparición y Dean se mostro anonadado con el parecido que tenía la nodriza con Anna.

— ¡No me atraparás! —Gritó entre risas la muchachita, perdiéndose entre la multitud con facilidad.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que… tú fuiste ella, Cassandra? —Inquirió el Winchester a punto de padecer una embolia severa. Cuando el ángel asintió, Dean se dijo que si este era un sueño quería despertar y no volver a dormir jamás.

Una brisa sopló y de pronto se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad. El cazador distinguió a Cassandra adentrándose en lo que parecía ser una casona abandonada. Castiel la siguió sin dudar, esta vez chequeando que el Winchester le acompañaba.

El interior estaba oscuro pese al día soleado, las persianas cerradas y las telas rotas que alguna vez fueron unas flamantes y costosas cortinas ayudaban a crear ese halito tenebroso que Dean había visto tantas veces ya en sus cacerías, pero sin duda el factor nuevo era un tipo alto al fondo, apoyado en la única ventana abierta que iluminaba pobremente el pasillo.

—Dane… —murmuró la chica, su pecho agitado, el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas—. Siento la demora.

—No hay problema Cas —respondió y en ese momento Dean sintió un pinchazo atravesarle de lado a lado. Dane se giró y Cassandra se le echó a los brazos inmediatamente, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. La sala de estar se llenó de luz, y algo emergió de la espalda de Dane, exponiendo nítidamente su rostro. Dean flipó.

Un par de preciosas y sublimes alas rodeó a Cassandra y ésta se puso de puntillas con ojos cerrados, esperando.

En el momento justo en que el ángel Dane se inclinó para besarla, Dean Winchester sintió como se estuviese mirando en un espejo.

—No… —sacudió la cabeza el cazador, rechazando de cuajo lo que sus ojos veían—. No es cierto —cogió a Castiel de las solapas y le estampó con brusquedad contra uno de los pilares—. Si esto es una broma tuya, te juro que no que le veo el puto chiste.

—No lo es —susurró el ángel en aquel desgastado recipiente masculino—Esta es la verdad, Dean.

— ¡Mientes! —Rugió empotrándole con más fuerza contra el material—. ¡Si hubiese sido un idiota con alas lo recordaría!

—Te borraron la memoria, por eso no lo recuerdas —contesto Cas sin inmutarse—. Era parte del castigo al que nos condenaron…

—Habla claro.

El escenario cambió nuevamente.

—Tenía diecisiete años cuando apareciste —un cumulo de imágenes lleno la cabeza de Dean, su cuerpo flotando en la nada y la voz de Castiel proviniendo desde sus entrañas le absorbió por completo—. Ese día me escapé de casa y como no llevé conmigo ninguna clase de iluminación se me hizo tarde y me perdí en el bosque —las escenas se alinearon y comenzaron a tomar forma a medida que Castiel hablaba, mostrando exactamente lo que narraba—. Tenía miedo e inútilmente traté de regresar, pero solo conseguí adentrarme en las espesuras del bosque. Llegué al claro gracias al sonido de una cascada al descubrir lo sedienta que estaba. Fue cuando te vi. Estabas de espaldas, malherido. Y tus alas…

Dean no necesitó escuchar más ya que su propia mente siguió contándole aquellos ecos del pasado. Los recuerdos volvieron a él como un suave rocío de agua luego de una terrible sequia. No había palabras, sólo sentimientos, sensaciones.

Y al final el dolor floreció desde las profundidades de su memoria, esa que sellaron por un absurdo castigo…

—Cassandra… —suspiró antes de separarse de aquel cascaron humano.

* * *

 


	2. Emerger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte y final de esta historia.
> 
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Dean/Claire!Castiel (Algo AU).  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Kripke; esta aberración es cosa mía.  
> Spoilers: Toma algunos hechos de la cuarta temporada, luego sigue su propio curso.
> 
> Soundtrack: Dream Theater - The Answer Lies Within (del disco Score: 20th Anniversary World Tour)

**Emerger.**

Dean Winchester estaba completamente sumergido en sus recuerdos. Solamente podía revivir los hechos, flotando en las profundidades de su consciencia.

Ahora era Dane, el ángel, no Dean, el cazador.

Dane había descubierto las intenciones de Zachariah de liberar a Lucifer en unos cuantos siglos más, de hecho le había sorprendido hablando con una demonio llamada Ruby.

Para su mala suerte, el lameculos de Michael también advirtió su presencia por lo que el ángel, luego de enfrentarse a los soldaditos fieles y subnormales que le acusaban de desacato, no le quedó de otra que bajar a la Tierra. Si a los ojos de los altos mandos había roto las reglas, cosa que no era cierta, ¿qué más daba romper la orden de no mezclarse con humanos? No es que tuviese la intención tampoco, pero necesitaba tiempo para que su Gracia hiciera su trabajo y para armar un plan para delatar a los traidores.

Su aterrizaje no fue el más pulcro, basta decir que ni siquiera proyectó mentalmente dónde caer, simplemente se dejó llevar por el ferviente deseo de librarse de sus perseguidores. Cuando arribó, y se le pasó la primera impresión de ver por fin la máxima creación del Padre, raudo buscó un recipiente lo suficientemente resistente para contenerle. El escogido fue un joven aristócrata de nombre Daniel LaGrange.

Por supuesto, Dane le explicó al altruista humano que aceptarle implicaba separarse de su familia; el joven no se retractó de su _sí_.

Los primeros días los dedicó a conocer el cuerpo en el que ahora era huésped; de vez en cuando tomaba en cuenta el sabio consejo de su anfitrión en cuanto a desenvolverse en la sociedad. Para su alegría, no le costó hacerse pasar por humano en cuanto a modales y gestos, pero en cuando a coordinación… Era otra historia.

Y así le conoció.

A Cassandra.

Su mero nombre consigue que todo su ser se llene de calor.

Aquel día había luna llena, el cielo nocturno libre de nubes. El clima estaba agradable (por lo que le escuchó al panadero una vez pasó desapercibido entre la muchedumbre que a esa hora salía de la Iglesia local), y la curiosidad estaba al tope, en su peak. Había inspeccionado de punta a punta toda la ciudad, y por lo que vio desde un improvisado mirador, el bosque que se hallaba hacia el sur era bastante prometedor. No se valió de sus alas, ya repuestas, sino que quiso caminar, probar su resistencia y si era capaz de sentir aquello que vencía hasta al humano más energético: el cansancio.

No perdió la batalla, pero su recipiente estaba bastante aporreado. En cuanto llegó a una cascada quedó maravillado por la manera en que su Padre pensó cada pequeño detalle. Sí, la Tierra le encantaba. Lleno de júbilo, expandió sus alas y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba la suave brisa nocturna.

Un crujido a sus espaldas le hizo voltear, sus sentidos activados.

Una muchachita estaba ahí, mirándole embelesada.

—Tú… Tienes alas… Eres un ángel—bisbisó la joven. La sonrisa que le dedicó era clara muestra de que no se sentía intimidada. Dane leyó en su mente por la fuerza de la costumbre adquirida. Efectivamente la chica no estaba atemorizada, más bien todo lo contrario. Estaba agradada de verle.

—No me temes… —murmulló el ser celestial escondiendo sus alas.

— ¿Por qué habría de temerle a un ángel? —Inquirió ella acercándose. Lo más correcto habría sido retirarse, se dijo Dane, o en su defecto alejarse de la jovencita. Pero esos ojos…

Esos ojos azules tan transparentes, tan inocentes. Su alma era hermosa; la más noble y limpia que había visto en toda su existencia.

—Cassandra… —dijo por lo bajo el ángel.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —Se detuvo con ademán de sacar algo de un bolsillo de su vestido. A estas alturas hasta el humano más relajado se alteraría; Cassandra seguía demasiado cómoda.

—Yo… —Dane de pronto olvidó cómo comportarse, demasiado anonadado con esta humana. Definitivamente era especial. Ella retomó su avance hasta pararse frente a él, un pañuelo llamó la atención del mensajero de Dios.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Continuó la rubia mientras le vendaba el antebrazo. Seguramente todas esas ramas por las que atravesó, porque ignoró olímpicamente a Daniel que le gritaba que esquivase los arboles, pasar alrededor de ellos, no por ellos, debieron hacerle aquellos cortes. Una vez Cassandra acabó clavó sus ojos en los suyos, expectante.

—Dane —respondió una vez se acordó que las pausas extensas exasperaban a los humanos.

—Es un nombre poco común —comentó— pero me gusta —sonrió tímidamente—. Dime una cosa, Dane, ¿te perdiste?

— ¿Disculpa? —Arrugó el entrecejo son comprender.

—Tu hogar… el Cielo… —añadió soñadoramente— ¿Por qué estás aquí cuando allá es tan bonito?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque _te estoy viendo_ —rió suavemente— Y porque mis padres están allí.

 **OoO**

 **Semanas después.**

— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban? —Reiteró el ángel señalando su canasta llena de frutas. Cassandra rió.

—Manzanas —le quedo viendo con ternura—. No tienes buena memoria, Dane.

—He visto muchas cosas estos días, Cassandra —fijó su atención en el paisaje—. Es distinto ver todo esto en persona que desde arriba —añadió.

—Aún no me cuentas porqué dejaste tu hogar… —susurró taciturna fijándose en el césped donde estaban sentados.

—Cas…

—Oye —ella alzó la vista, mirándole con ojos grandes y brillantes—. Me gusta ese diminutivo —arrugó los labios bajo el curioso escrutinio del ángel— Veamos —balbuceo pensativa— Mhmm… No se me ocurre ningún apodo para ti.

—No es necesario —comentó él sin poder dejar de observarle. Desde su inusual encuentro y que la dejase en su casa, la jovencita había instaurado la costumbre de verse todos los días. Y por mucho que se lo cuestionase, Dane disfrutaba de aquellas horas en su compañía. No había errado cuando se dijo que Cassandra era especial, de hecho era imposible leerla como esperaba; y pese a aquel impedimento, halló que no quería explorar en sus pensamientos. Prefería oírla, que le explicase cosas, que le mostrase como era _ser_ humano.

— ¡Pero no es justo! —Le miró ceñuda— Balthazar me llama Cassie, bueno, Anabelle también me llama así cuando le presto atención… y no es que no me guste, pero…

— ¿Balthazar y Anabelle? —Preguntó el ángel.

—Ah, disculpa, no te he hablado de ellos. Balthazar es mi hermano mayor. Cuida de mi desde que papá y mamá se fueron al Cielo —Dane se sorprendió de no ver ningún signo de tristeza, más bien había certeza en sus palabras— Anabelle es mi… Bueno, Balty la contrató como mi nodriza. Es muy buena conmigo, pero a veces se comporta muy estricta en cuanto a las lecciones. Por eso suelo escaparme de casa —se largó a reír.

— ¿Lecciones? —Murmuró Dane más por cortesía que por interés. Verla así, exudando vitalidad y alegría era algo… que no le dejaba indiferente. _¿Eso es sentir, Padre?,_ se dijo grabando el armónico sonido de su risa en lo profundo de su Gracia.

—Son tediosas —señaló arrimándose más a su lado pero sin tocarle, como si quisiera contarle un gran secreto—. De hecho, no me gustan. Pero mi hermano no me hace caso, dice "Cassie, querida, es importarte ser culta en esta sociedad. Padre y Madre te hubiesen dicho lo mismo. Así que hazlo por ellos" —imitó con voz exageradamente grave—. Puedo aprender leyendo por mi cuenta, no necesito a Anabelle regañándome todo el tiempo porque mi francés está blando—Pestañeó como si hubiese olvidado algo importante— Por cierto, francés es un idioma…

— _Je sais_ —sonrió él interrumpiéndola. De inmediato consiguió una pequeña sonrisa de admiración.

— ¿Cómo es que hablas francés? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Hablo todas las lenguas que existen —explicó—. Aunque yo no tuve lecciones, como tú.

Cas reflexionó sus palabras.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —Prosiguió posando sus manos en el regazo.

—Muchos…

— ¿Los extrañas?

Dane giró el cuello, anclando sus ojos en los de ella. _¿Qué es esto? Hay algo… acumulándose en mi pecho._

 _Eso significa que Cassandra le agrada_ , aseveró Daniel desde las profundidades de su Gracia, la que le envolvía cariñosamente, protegiéndole. _Más bien, me atrevería a decir que le causa… fascinación._

 _Creo que te equivocas._

 _Monsieur Dane_ , rió LaGrange, _la damita a su lado se muestra completamente cómoda. Es más, ¿se ha dado cuenta que a medida que pasa el tiempo la distancia que les separa se acorta_?, el ángel miró de soslayo, advirtiendo que faltaban escasos milímetros para que Cassandra se apegase a él.

 _¿Cuál es el punto, Daniel?_

 _Dígame una sola cosa. ¿Le desagradaría que la damita apoyase la cabeza en su brazo?_

 _Técnicamente es el tuyo, Daniel._

 _Monsieur, para ser un ángel, aprendió bien el no tan gentil arte de evadir temas complicados._

Daniel volvió a dormir, dejando a Dane con más interrogantes que antes. No obstante, seguir prendido de los ojos de Cas le parecía natural. Realizó que era más sencillo ver en su alma, dejarse asombrar por lo cándida que era.

—No lo sé —dijo al cabo de unos minutos de una ininterrumpida plática visual—. Nosotros no sentimos como vosotros.

— ¿No quieres a tus hermanos?

—Sí, pero no de la manera a la que tú acostumbras. Nosotros amamos al Padre, a nuestros hermanos y a la humanidad de la misma manera. No existen diferencias.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que también me amas? —y la brecha se rompió. Cas apoyó la mejilla en el brazo de Dane y aún cuando estaba enfundado en una camisa, el tacto fue tan reconfortante e intenso.

—Sí —se encontró diciendo sin detenerse a medir sus palabras—Lo hago.

—Eres tan blandito y cálido —musitó Cas acomodándose en su extremidad, bucles dorados pincelando las ropas de Daniel LaGrange.

 _Touchè_ , celebró el aristócrata, _ahora Monsieur, ¿Qué tal si rodea a la jovencita? No querrá que piense que no está a gusto con ella, ¿verdad?_

 _Ferme ta bouche_ , imperó el mensajero celestial antes de rodear torpemente a la jovencita en un pseudo abrazo.

Cassandra suspiró.

—Je t'aime, Dane.

—Moi aussi je t'aime, Cas.

 **OoO**

 _Lo recuerdo, Cas._

 _También, porque tuve que olvidar._

Dean abrió los ojos. Seguían en Inglaterra del siglo dieciocho, Dane y Cassandra a sus espaldas permanecían enfrascados en un apretado abrazo.

—Me encontraron —habló Dean con voz rasposa—. Zachariah y el resto de sus seguidores.

Castiel, encerrado en el cuerpo de Jimmy Novak, asintió.

—Quise decírtelo… —bisbisó— De ese modo jamás te hubiese permitido sacrificarte.

—Iban a ejecutarte —negó con la cabeza— Ya había perdido a mis padres, no quería perderte.

—Ah, Cas… —le estrechó entre sus brazos—. ¿Ves a lo que hemos llegado? —Hundió la nariz en su cabello. No era dorado como rememoraba, pero seguía oliendo a manzanas.

—No lo lamento… —dijo con voz amortiguada.

Dean apretó los ojos.

Una enceguecedora luz inundó la casona, haciendo que Castiel se estremeciera.

—Por fin te encontramos traidor —interpeló Zachariah. Dane le miró con sentido desprecio, interponiéndose para proteger a Cassandra —. Oh, mirad todos —rió el ángel, viendo de soslayo a sus secuaces— No perdiste el tiempo Dane. Si hasta tuviste el descaro de mezclarte con uno de esos-

— ¡No te atrevas! —Exclamó Dane expandiendo sus alas, dispuesto a lanzársele encima. Cas le rodeó el estómago con sus manos, reteniéndole.

—Por favor no —le rogó ella—. No quiero que te lastimen.

—Cas…

— ¿No es adorable? —Se burló Namien, la mano derecha de Zachariah—. Hasta se rebajó a convertirse en la mascota de la humana. Dane, ¿también te pide que le traigas la pelota cuando te la lanza?

—Hace tiempo que quiero devolverte el golpe por la espalda que me diste, Namien —siseó Dane, colérico. Se giró lo que pudo entre el agarre de la jovencita y le acarició la cabeza—. Estaré bien, confía en mí.

—Pero…

—Je t'aime trop, Cassandra —le susurró en el oído antes de apartarla, rozando suavemente su sien.

— ¡No!...No… —el sueño le embriagó y se derrumbó en el suelo con la imagen de la espalda del ángel que amaba con todo.

Castiel se removió, estirando el cuello lo suficiente para ver más allá del cuerpo humano de Dane, la forma frágil y vulnerable a la redujeron al majestuoso ángel que conoció cuando era una chiquilla.

Vio como tres ángeles se le abalanzaron mientras Zachariah sonreía, contemplándolo todo.

—No veas… —Dean le cogió del mentón, instándole a mirarle—. No quise que lo vieras entonces, menos ahora.

—Nunca me mostraron lo que pasó mientras estuve inconsciente —replicó con voz queda—. Permíteme verlo…

—No.

—Dean. _Necesito_ verlo.

Y esa mirada. Esa suplica. Esa petición, ese mensaje, afirmación. _Tú dolor es el mío, siempre lo fue…_

Para su sorpresa, Dean le escuchó.

—Veámoslo juntos —sugirió, evocando el esplendor del alma que Cassandra poseía. Ahora era Gracia, pero seguía emanando esa dulzura y candidez que él sintió. No, _todavía_ lo sentía.

Castiel se deshizo del enlace y enfocó sus ojos al frente. Dean no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

— ¡No se dan cuenta! ¡Lucifer no debe alzarse! —Trato de razonar Dane. Su rostro desfigurado por los golpes y la sangre ensuciando su piel.

—Dane, has olvidado a nuestro hermano —Namien dijo con pesar—. Lucifer es el primero en darse cuenta de la insensatez de nuestro Padre en amarles más a ellos —apuntó a la dormida Cassandra— que a nosotros. Hermano —suavizó sus facciones— sabes que te amo, sé que eres joven y puedes confundirte. Sólo discúlpate y podremos regresar a Casa.

Dane sonrió de forma arrogante.

—No. No me disculparé por seguir los mandamientos de nuestro Padre —clavó sus ojos en Zachariah—. Sé que son imperfectos, defectuosos. He visto con mis propios ojos lo crueles que pueden ser unos con otros. Pero no todos son así —por segundos se fijó en el triste rostro dormido de Cassie, como su hermano mayor le decía—. Hay humanos honestos, cuya alma no tiene nada que envidiarle a tu Gracia, Zachariah. Entiendo porqué Padre les ama.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? —Se crispó Namien, exigiendo apoyo de Zachariah, quien hizo un gesto de asco—. Son lombrices, gusanos. ¿No iras a decirme que caíste en los pecados carnales con esa… _mujer_?

—La amo —confesó sin pudor alguno—. Pueden castigarme por ello, pero lo que ustedes han hecho no tiene nombre.

—Ya que lo deseas tanto —escupió Namien—. Creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es que la damisela se despida de Dane, ¿tú qué opinas Zachariah?

—Por supuesto, es descortés irse sin decir adiós —apoyó andando hacia la joven.

— ¡No! —Dane trató de zafarse de los dos ángeles que le sostenían de los brazos—Ella no tiene nada que ver…

—Yo creo que tiene todo que ver, hermanito —se burló el traidor antes de sacar de volandas a Cassandra de su ensueño. La muchacha se sentó de golpe, estudiando la estancia con genuino pavor. Cuando dio con Dane, su rostro empalideció.

— ¿Por qué? —Cas contempló a Zachariah con desolación —. Tú también eres un ángel.

—Te lo diré de forma clara. Gracias a seres como ustedes, Papá ya no nos toma en cuenta —fingió un puchero—. Además, has arrastrado a mi hermano pequeño al pecado —dramatizó mirando con fingido pesar a Dane.

— ¿Qué?

—Cas, no le creas. Está mintiendo —rebatió Dane.

—Verás. Papá nos prohibió mezclarnos con humanos. De hecho, no teníamos que aparecer aquí hasta dentro de unos siglos, pero Dane se escapó como el rebelde que es. Tú solo fuiste el punto culmine en sus travesuras, preciosa —posó una mano en su mejilla y su sereno rostro se trastornó en segundos—. Ahora tendré que castigar severamente a Dane por tu culpa.

Cassandra quedó rígida viendo la nada.

No era posible.

¿Sentir todas aquellas cosas maravillosas por Dane era pecado? ¿Todos esos besos y tiernas palabras estaban mal? Y aunque así fuera, Cassandra jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida; no quería creer lo que este malvado ángel decía.

Parpadeó sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Por favor —Se puso de pie de un brinco y frenó el avance de Zachariah.

— ¿Sí? —Se volteó son una afable sonrisa y voz melindrosa.

—Si soy la culpable, no le castiguen a él. Castíguenme a mí.

—Cassandra, ¿qué crees que haces? —Le increpó Dane. Ella le ignoró completamente, ojos determinados en los demás ángeles.

—Vaya… —Namien se paseó alrededor de la humana, estudiándola con curiosidad—. Su alma está _demasiado_ limpia. Esto es nuevo.

—Haré lo que me pidan —continuó ella— pero, por favor, déjenlo libre.

—Uhmm… —meditó Zachariah—. Difícil situación —mintió—. De acuerdo, tú vendrás con nosotros hasta que Michael nos diga qué hacer contigo —miró a los ángeles a sus espaldas—. Libérenle.

En cuanto le soltaron, Dane se apareció junto a Cassandra.

— ¿Por qué? —La sacudió de los hombros—. ¿Te das cuenta lo que van a hacerte?

—Prefiero eso a verte condenado… —dijo con una sonrisa rota acunando su rostro entre sus manos. Depositó un beso en su mejilla, el contacto fue abrumador y fugaz.

La joven se alejó y dio un paso hacia los ángeles.

—Gracias —musito cabizbaja.

La habitación se sacudió de pronto. Las persianas de las ventanas lanzaron agónicos chirridos y los pocos cuadros que decoraban los muros cayeron al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —Rumió Zachariah a la ventana abierta. Dane aprovecho de jalar a Cassandra y resguardarle.

—Vengo a poner las cosas en orden —una voz cantarina y traviesa surgió de entre las maderas—. Zach, te estás extralimitando, ¿sabes?

— ¡No es tu asunto, Gabriel! —Intercedió Namien.

—No me hables en ese tono —Un chico delgado y más bajo que los otros, cabello color caramelo y ojos maliciosos entró a escena—. Soy tu hermano mayor, Namien, no lo olvides.

—Gabriel… —sonrió Dane, notablemente aliviado.

—Hola Dan —sonrió. Su sonrisa se borró ligeramente al ver a la muchacha entre los brazos de Dane—. Aún no estás en edad para eso, Dan —regañó superficialmente.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido? —Inquirió Zachariah forzadamente.

—Cierto —concedió el arcángel—Al grano. Veras Zach, Namien, lo que están haciendo es ilegal.

—Explícate —exigió Namien, más molesto de que quería aparentar.

—No podéis llevaros a la humana, ella pertenece a la Tierra —rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Dane rompió la regla de no involucrarse con humanos —acusó Zach

—Si bueno, yo de joven también tuve la curiosidad —excusó Gabriel recibiendo bufidos—. Como sea, Cassandra se queda y no hay discusión.

— ¿Qué pasará con Dane? —La vocecilla de Cassandra atrajo las miradas de todos.

Gabriel caminó hacia la muchachita, poniéndose en cuclillas para verle mejor.

—Respóndeme algo Cassie —habló con voz aterciopelada, a lo que ella asintió—. ¿Quieres mucho a mi hermano menor?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo quiero, lo amo —ante sus palabras, Dane la apretó contra su cuerpo. Gabriel sonrió ampliamente.

—Interesante… —murmulló el arcángel antes de erguirse y contemplar a Dane con pesar.

—Dan, sabes que no tengo nada en tu contra. Si viniste es por una _buena razón_ —en este punto, Dane hizo ademan de entregarle algo a Gabriel, pero por la posición en que estaban, frente a frente, los otros ángeles no vieron nada, salvo Cassandra. Una pluma. Dane le tendió una pluma a Gabriel—. Sin embargo, Zach tiene razón en que no debiste bajar.

—Lo comprendo —asintió solemnemente—. No obstante, Cassandra no tiene culpa de mis faltas.

—Tranquilo, no le haré nada —aseguró dedicándole una breve sonrisita a la nombrada—. De ti no puedo decir lo mismo, Dan. Me temo que tendré que dejarte encerrado en tu habitación.

—No estoy de acuerdo —rebatió Namien—. Merece un castigo ejemplar para que ningún otro ángel se atreva a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Namien, fuera —Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y Namien fue despachado a casa. Zachariah pareció encogerse dentro del recipiente de tutor que utilizaba—. Mientras esté aquí se hace lo que yo diga, ¿entendido? —Desafió a los sus otros hermanos a desobedecerle, mas estos dieron un paso atrás, asustados—. Bien, ¿en qué iba? —Cassandra le dio un tironcito al pantalón del arcángel— ¿Si Cassie?

— ¿No le harás daño verdad? —cuestionó refiriéndose a Dane.

—No —rió—. Te lo prometo.

—Pero, significa que no volveré a verle… ¿cierto? —Admiró ansiosamente a Dane, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no, cariño —respondió en un suspiro—. En primer lugar, no estaba escrito que se conocieran…

—Gabriel —el sonido de alas bailó en la estancia.

—Joshua, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Traigo órdenes de Él —el recién llegado, un mozo moreno de traslucidos ojos marrón miró compasivamente a Cassandra.

—Habla —interpeló el arcángel—. Ustedes —señaló a Zach y sus rufianes—. Este asunto ya no les concierne, retírense.

En menos de un parpadeo ya no estaban.

—Padre sabe lo que querías decirle, Dane —Informó Joshua—. De hecho, está complacido con tu lealtad.

—Siento un pero, Joshua —Dane se fue sin rodeos—. Sólo di de una vez cuál es mi castigo.

—La jovencita —indicó respetuosamente el ángel— ocupará tu lugar, Dane.

— ¿Qué? —Tosió Gabriel—. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Josh?

Joshua frunció el entrecejo. _Gabriel y su manía de ponerle apodos a todos._

—Por supuesto.

— ¡¿Por qué? ¡Cas no tiene nada que ver! —Se quejó Dane, mas Cassie le tomó de las manos.

 _Cas… Al parecer Dane también gustaba de usar sobrenombres._

—Si tomo su lugar, ¿Dane estará bien?

—Dane será humano —detalló Joshua—. No podrás bajar a verle hasta que sea el momento, pero podrás cuidarle desde casa y serás testigo una y otra vez de sus reencarnaciones, Cassandra.

—Espera —interrumpió Gabriel—. Esto es… inaudito.

—Son sus órdenes, hermano —aseveró Joshua—. Por cierto, debes volver. Padre desea hablarte.

—Ya voy —exhaló abatido. Dedicó una sentida sonrisa a Dane y Cassandra antes de voltear y desaparecer.

—No, ¡no puede hacerme esto! —Explotó Dane—. ¡Debes dejarme hablar con Padre!

—Lo lamento, hermano —negó Joshua—. No veas esto como un castigo, sino como una enseñanza. Cuando sea el momento indicado, volverás a verle. Mientras tanto, tendrás que olvidarle.

—Dane… —ella asintió, aceptando su suerte—. Yo… por mí está bien. Si esto me asegura que podré velar por ti, lo tomaré.

—Cas… no. ¿Qué hay de Balthazar y Anabelle? —Aclaró la voz y se lamió los labios, gesto que copió en sus semanas de vacaciones en la Tierra—. ¿Vas a dejarlos?

— ¿Ellos van a recordarme? —Se concentró en Joshua. En cuanto éste negó en un escuálido no, Dane supo que no iba a poder hacerla entrar en razón.

—Me rehúso —Utilizó su último recurso—. No me importa si Padre me destierra por esto; no permitiré que le quite a Cas su vida.

—Dane, no es algo que puedas decidir, son ordenes y debes acatar —cortó Joshua en un tono que no daba espacio a negativas—. Que se haga la voluntad de nuestro Padre.

Dean volvió al ahora. Haber revivido todo era mucho más doloroso, más devastador.

Castiel a su lado no se veía en mejor estado. De hecho, un leve temblor rodeaba su cuerpo. El Winchester chistó por la situación, por el pasado y por su estúpido error.

—Dean, no…

—Guarda silencio, Cas —susurró conduciéndole a una de las camas. Se sentó y acomodó al ángel a su lado, quien instantáneamente pegó su mejilla en el brazo del cazador. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la cabeza de Castiel estuviese en el pecho del hombre, atento a los latidos de ese corazón demasiado grande para un cuerpo demasiado débil para contenerle.

—Se suponía que cuando el Apocalipsis fuese evitado podría devolverte tus recuerdos, pero…

— ¿Rompiste las reglas? —soltó él con cierta ironía.

—Esperé varios siglos, saltarme unos meses no es grave.

—Dime la verdadera razón, Cas —plantó un beso en su cabello—. Sé que hay algo que no estás diciendo.

—Bien —apoyó su frente contra la de Dean y cerró los ojos. Incluso cuando los sentidos humanos le decían a Dean que un hombre estaba demasiado meloso con él, algo espiritual, casi instintivo le enseñaba a Cassandra. Como si su mojo hubiese despertado junto a su memoria—. Trate de intervenir, pero me lo prohibieron. No tienes idea lo mucho que abogué para sacarte del Infierno. Cuando por fin me permitieron asediar el Inframundo, cuando pude verte vivo… fue duro no poder contarte la verdad. Pese a todo, aguanté… todo lo que pude. Verte sufrir, incluso en tus sueños, fue insoportable. Quise recordarte quien eras, quien soy —sus ojos azules emergieron desde sus parpados, como gemas recién pulidas— Dean, desde que descendiste a la tierra he estado pendiente de ti. No importaba si eras hombre o mujer, si formabas familia o no, siempre te _vi_ como Dane. En el fondo de todas esas capas podía seguir viendo la hermosura del ángel que me llevó a casa la noche en que perdí el rumbo.

—Cassandra…

—No —meneó la cabeza—. Ya no me llamo así. Padre me dio el nombre de Castiel. Es el nombre que he llevado todo este tiempo… Pero en lo profundo deseaba poder oírte llamarme Cas una vez más. Nunca te dije lo mucho que me gustaba que me llamaras así.

—Puedo compensarte por la extensa espera, Cas —ofreció inclinándose a su boca.

—Dean… yo… —el ángel ladeó el rostro, evitándole.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Arrugó las cejas confundido.

—Mi recipiente —bisbisó—. Entiendo que eres humano, y que has estado con muchas mujeres. Que _lo normal_ es que te gusten las mujeres. Y yo… no puedo dejar a este recipiente.

—Me importa un bledo el envoltorio —canturreó antes de besarle.

El cosquilleo que le embargó fue el mismo. Fue como volver al pasado, a ese día soleado lleno de esponjosas nubes, a ese prado lleno de todo tipo de flores, al nerviosismo y la paz que le inundó cuando Dane cogió su mano. Y los labios… ¿cómo era posible que tuviesen el mismo sabor que cuando Dean era ángel? Ese sabor ni muy dulce ni muy salado, y refrescante como las naranjas.

—Hmm… —gimió Cas. Todo estaba amplificado, tan tortuosamente abrumador, tan sublime también.

El aroma, la tersura… Dean casi podía sentir la fantasmagórica estela de sus bucles dorados acariciándole las mejillas, meciéndose grácilmente en el viento, esparciendo ese olor manzanas rojas y jugosas…

Y tan rápido como empezó acabó.

Se miraron fijamente, Dean ya no sentía la incomodidad de sentirle escarbando en su alma, ya no. Sino que le permitió ir hasta donde quisiera, que explorase a su antojo. No había nada que esconder, nada de lo que avergonzarse. Siglos atrás, él había hecho lo mismo y le parecía justo abrirse a Cas. Había soportado tanto tiempo… le había esperando tanto… Si lo pensaba detenidamente, jamás lo hubiese soportado, no sabiendo que Cas estaba viviendo sin recordarle…

—Pero lo hice —susurró contra sus labios—. Por ti.

—Lo siento, no sé hablar francés —se dejó caer en la cama con cuidado y le atrajo—. Ya no puedo presumir contigo…

—Recuerdo por ambos —aseguró, un pestañeó y sus ojos ganaron tal fuerza que Dean se sintió desnudo— Je t'aime.

—Je t'aime aussi —pronunció burdamente—. Nah, creo que apesto con el francés ahora.

—No —le acaricio una mejilla—. Lo dijiste bien.

Dean soltó una risita y acomodó la cabeza de Castiel en su pecho. Cas no tardó en rodearle, embriagándose en el bienestar que le embotaba.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Te ayudaré en lo que se aproxime —respondió Cas sin moverse de su cómodo sitio—. No me apartaré de tu lado.

—Me parece bien —concedió Dean frotándole la espalda—. Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿qué le diremos a Sam?

—Respetaré la decisión que elijas —prometió Cas su mano libre enroscándose a la de Dean.

—Ok, entonces… —dejó de acariciarle la espalda y se empinó para coger el móvil de la mesita de noche. Sus dedos se movieron ágilmente por el teclado del teléfono; era claro que estaba absorto en su labor de mandarle un mensaje de texto a su hermano—. Listo —dijo dejando el aparato a un costado de la cama—. Ahora hay que esperar a que Sammy regrese para soltar la bomba.

—Dean… —cargó el peso en la mano que antes descansaba en el pecho del cazador y le enfocó con recelo.

—Dijiste que respetarías mi decisión —el ángel asintió—. Pues bien, decidí que vendrás conmigo. Si quiero enmendar tantos siglos voy a necesitar tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Je t'aime trop, Dean —suspiró Cas antes de besarle. Dean sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Después de todo, algo le decía que Sam se iba a tardar, así que, ¿por qué no ponerse manos a la obra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo de francés:
> 
> Je sais = Lo sé.  
> Monsieur = Señor  
> Ferme ta bouche = Cállate.  
> Je t'aime = Te quiero/amo.  
> Moi aussi je t'aime = Yo también te quiero/amo.
> 
> Je t'aime trop = te amo/quiero demasiado


End file.
